Sugar and Spice
by bluecrushsurfergirl
Summary: Musa Suzuki and Riven Sinclair are super rivals, so what happens when they have to fake date each other? DRAMA!
1. Finding out

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Winx Club.

**A/N:** Hello fellow Winx Club fanfictioners! This story is similar to the story it's a star eat star world, but it's the winx club version so it's not the same. Hope you enjoy the story! Multi-POV story! Should this story be T or K+?

* * *

**MUSA POV**

"OK, Roxy, what am I supposed to do here?" I asked my friend/manager as we walked into the building Winx Records.

"You'll see" She answered plainly.

As we walked into a room at Winx Records I saw my superstar rival, Riven Sinclair.

I met Riven Sinclair at one of my concerts, he was the opening act, he was so rude, i disliked him once he talked to me. He was so selfish, i know for a fact that his mom abandoned him when he was a kid, so he doesn't like to talk about his past. That's just something we BOTH have in common.

"What are you doing here?" I asked in an unfriendly way.

"I was about to ask you that" He told me. I just rolled my eyes at him.

"Explanation?" We asked our agents in unison.

"Well, we thought if would make a great publicity stunt if you two fake dated!" Riven's agent Krystal, said.

"WHAT?!" I yelled. If there was one thing that i would never do, it was go out with HIM. I gave Riven and Roxy a glare.

"OH, HELL NO!" Riven yelled. For once I agree with him. He gave Krystal a dirty look.

I can't believe both of our agents would even suggest that! They both know how much we hate each other! The thought of us, together, dating, terrible!

"Oh, come on you guys! It's just a publicity stunt! It'll get you guys more fans you have to do this! We are your agents we know what's best for you guys!" Roxy said.

"UGH, fine. I'll fake date HIM" I told them. Though i was reluctant too, there is no way to change Roxy's mind once she's set up something.

"C'mon Riven, give in already!" Krystal said.

He looked uncertain, as if he was wondering if it was my idea or if that his manager was just plain crazy.

"Fine" He reluctantly agreed. He glared at me.

"Yay!" Roxy and Krystal said. These 2, are way too enthusiastic.

They were looking thoughtful for a moment and then...

"You both should go out on a fake date sometime" Krystal suggested.

"Yes! How about you guys go ice skating together?" Roxy added.

I thought about it for a moment. I like ice skating. I used to go with my mom when i was little. I'm not sure that MR. Conceited would want to go though.

"Well, I guess that would be OK" I tell them'

"How about it Riven?" Roxy asked.

"Whatever" He answered in his usual, don't-care voice. He can be so irritating! Doesn't he care AT ALL?

"Maybe you two could go to he studio tomorrow when you work on your songs then go ice skating!" Krystal said.

"Whatever, I'm going to go and meet up with Tecna" I said. Tecna was my BFF, she's a scientist but whatever, we are still friends.

"Don't forget about tomorrow!" Roxy reminded me. Yeah, she just told me about it like, 5 minutes ago, how could i forget?

"wouldn't miss it for the world!" I said as I went into my car and drove as fast as I could. I needed to get away from there.

* * *

**A/N: **REVIEW PLEASE!


	2. Fifteen

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Winx Club.

**A/N: **I see you guys liked the last chapter. Thank you to all the people who reviewed. So here is the new chapter! Oh, and in this chapter it is the next day.

* * *

**RIVEN POV**

Finally she had come in…. with Tecna King.

I knew Timmy White, so I know that he and Tecna King are dating. I mean, thay were probably the most complicated couple in Hollywood. Both of them are complete nerds as far as I know.

I guess we were all here now, Me, Musa, Krystal, and Roxy. I have no idea what Tecna was doing here, I also don't know the reason Tecna and Musa were friends, I mean, they were complete opposites. Even their careers are completely different, Tecna is a scientist and Musa is a music star/singer.

We all sat down, and Musa and Tecna took out their phones.

I decided to take out my phone too, and listen to some music. I really wasn't in the mood to listen to Roxy and Krystal's suggestions on Me and Musa's so-called 'relationship'.

* * *

"Got it?" My agent, Krystal Jones, asked.

"Hmmm?" I asked, taking out my ear buds. I didn't really listen to whatever she and Roxy Lewis, Musa's agent, were talking about for like, ten minutes or so.

Krystal rolled her eyes. "I said, like me and Roxy suggested yesterday, after you guys record in the studio, you two are going to go ice skating together!" She said, squealing. _Sheesh_, it's just a date, she doesn't have to make such a big deal out of it.

"Yeah, yeah, got it" I told her.

"OK then" Roxy started "Then you two will have to hang out more and then, when you have your first kiss-"

"Wait a second, I have to _kiss _her?" I asked.

"It's a relationship, of course you are going to have to kiss me. Unless of course, you aren't man enough to kiss me" Musa challenged.

"In your dreams, you should consider yourself lucky to even have the chance to 'fake date' _me" _I told her as a matter-of-factly.

I have to admit that Musa was pretty, she is one of the most beautiful stars I know. But it seemed like she was hiding something. She's tomboyish, but I think she is emotionally vulnerable, but she compromises by putting up a tough front. Her emotional weakness is probably because of her mom's early death and her dad is almost never around. I know how she feels of course, growing up without a mother myself. My mom left me at birth, as far as I know. I grew up alone. Most people see me as a daredevil, clever, and touchy. I'm competitive, sometimes aggressive, and I have trouble expressing my emotions. I'm not perfect, but who needs perfect anyhow?

"Anyway, your first kiss must be seen by the paparazzi, the girls will absolutely want to know why Musa is so great!" Roxy said.

"Plus all the boys will want to know why Riven is so-o amazingly awesome!" Krystal added.

"OK then, I have to go and record 'fifteen' now" Musa said. Roxy had shown me the lyrics to the song before and I liked it. Roxy told me that the song was actually about one of her other best friends, Bloom Peters, who gave everything she had to a boy who changed his mind. Musa had a boyfriend too back then, his name was Jason Queen.

"OK, Riven should walk you there" Roxy suggested. I rolled my eyes, Roxy and Krystal were too enthusiastic about this whole 'relationship' thing.

"Umm, no thanks. I know the way. After all, my friend Faragonda owns this place" Musa said.

"No, no. I _insist" _Roxy said.

"Fine" Musa mumbled.

"I'll come too, I could help you record the song" Tecna said.

* * *

**At the recording studio…**

"OK, let's get recording" Tecna said. For a nerd, she sounds pretty enthusiastic to make music.

I sat down in a chair next to Tecna's. Musa noticed this and frowned slightly

"You can _leave_ now" She told me. I was eager too, but I decided to have a little fun with her.

"Nah, I'll stay" I said, putting a devilish smirk on my face. Musa rolled her eyes and starts to sing.

_You take a deep breath and you walk through the doors  
It's the morning of your very first day  
And you say hi to your friends you ain't seen in a while  
Try and stay out of everybody's way_

_It's your freshman year and you're gonna be here  
For the next four years in this town  
Hoping one of those senior boys will wink at you and say  
"You know, I haven't seen you around before"_

_'Cause when you're fifteen and somebody tells you they love you  
You're gonna believe them  
And when you're fifteen feeling like there's nothing to figure out  
Well, count to ten, take it in  
This is life before you know who you're gonna be  
Fifteen_

I guess what she sang is true, when you are fifteen you are going to believe everything anyone says. I was trying to stay out of everybody's way when I was in high school, but after a while, I found my friends. Everybody knew that Musa is Japanese, but it amazes me how she can make her voice sound so American, not that I paid attention or anything.

_You sit in class next to red-head Bloom  
And soon enough you're best friends  
Laughin' at the other girls  
Who they think they're so cool  
We'll be out of here as soon as we can_

_And then you're on your very first date  
And he's got a car  
And you're feelin like flyin_

_And you're momma's waitin up  
And you're thinkin he's the one  
And you're dancin around the room when the night ends  
When the night ends_

_Cuz when you're fifteen, somebody tells you they love you  
You're gonna believe them  
And when you're fifteen  
And your first kiss makes your head spin around_

I have to admit, I've always liked Musa's songs. Her songs are based on the experiences that she and/or her friends have had. Not that I cared or anything.

_When all you wanted  
Was to be wanted  
Wish you could go back  
And tell yourself what you know now_

_Back then I swore I was gonna marry him someday  
But I realized some bigger dreams in life  
And Bloom gave everything she had  
To a boy who changed his mind  
And we both cried_

_Cuz when you're fifteen, somebody tells you they love you  
You're gonna believe them  
And when you're fifteen  
Don't forget to look before you fall_

_I've found time can heal most anything  
And you just might who you're supposed to be  
I didn't know who I was supposed to be  
at fifteen_

_You're very first day  
Take a deep breath girl  
And take a deep breath as you walk through the doors_

And that's when the song ends I guess. What she sings is true, when you're fifteen you're gonna believe it when someone tells you they love you, when I was fifteen, I believed it when this girl, Darcy Gonzales told me she loved me. Darcy is my ex-girlfriend now. Musa comes out of the booth.

"So, what did you think of my song?" Musa asks.

"Awesome Musa! I have to go now. Bye!" Tecna says.

"K! Bye Tec! Well?!" Musa asks me, one eyebrow raised.

"OK, I guess" I say.

"Ummm… thanks I guess? Anyway, we have to go ice skating now. It's our _'first date' _right?" Musa says carelessly.

"Oh, yeah, right. Well lets go" I say.

So we walk to the ice rink together.

* * *

**A/N: **Whew! That was a pretty long chapter! Anyway, I hope that you like this chapter too. This is my first Winx Club fanfic after all, so I'm curious to know what you guys think about it! Review OK? Thx! Oh, and the song I used is 'fifteen' by Taylor Swift. All of the facts i told about Riven and Musa are true,Despite being the most tomboyish of the Winx Club, she is perhaps the most emotionally vulnerable, and she compromises by putting up a tough front. Her emotional weakness is probably a result from her mother's early death and father being far away. Riven often puts up a cold front, and has trouble expressing his emotions. He grew up alone, so he lives for himself according to his own rules. His mother abandoned him at birth which caused him to be wary of women in is the link for the song:

Listen to Songs: /taylor-swift/fifteen-taylor-swift/#ixzz2InYaovlN

REVIEW!

XOXO - Zoey


	3. Dates and Gossip

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Winx Club.'

**A/N: **So far, this story had positive reviews. Well, almost, there was one saying the last chapter sucked, but I don't mind. I'll have to admit, my fanfics aren't that great, but I enjoy writing, and I wanted to share the ideas I have to the world. So I don't mind if people don't enjoy my stories, they have every right to criticize my stories. I don't take it personally. Unlike some author's here. Sorry if there are any spelling mistakes or stuff like that, I am only an amateur at writing and my English isn't as good as some of the authors here. Oh, and as for their outfits, they are wearing the outfits from season 5. Anyways, here is the next chapter

* * *

**MUSA POV**

I absolutely love the skating rink! It was my favorite place ever, well, besides the recording room inside the studio. The skating rink was near the studio so I didn't have to walk with Riven in an awkward silence for long. Thank goodness.

Riven and I had brought our skates from the studio, we each had our names on our skates. Riven's was blue and mine was purple. I didn't want to get skates with a girly color like pink. I wasn't really a girly girl, more of a tomboy. We both stepped onto the freshly cleaned ice, not many people were out on the ice, it wasn't such a big surprise, considering today was a weekday. I smiled, then went really fast. I loved the feeling of the cold wind in my face. I turned around to see that Riven was just standing there, so I skated back to him.

"Well are you just going to stand there or are you going to skate? Want to have a race to make this more interesting?" I challenged him.

"Fine" He answered simply, I have to admit that Riven was hot. Just his personality that needed some working on.

"OK then, first one to the end wins. Ready? Set. Go!" I told him as I skated as fast as I could. I was surprised that Riven caught up with me so fast, he didn't even bother to look at the ice. Wow. In the end though, Riven won.

"Good job, I'm surprised you can skate so well." I told him honestly.

"Yeah, well, there are a lot of things you don't know about me." He said, looking away from me. Just then, my phone beeped. I checked it.

_From: Roxy Lewis_

_To: Musa Suzuki_

_Hey, Musa! Me and Krystal just came up with the greatest idea ever! OK, so maybe not the greatest idea ever, but it's a great idea! So here it is: me and Krystal thought that you two should eat dinner together at 'Cicada'! Right now, since it's almost seven! Tell Riven about it! Krystal can't because her cellphone died. Isn't it a brilliant idea? You two should totally do it! It'll build up news about you and Riven's new relationship! You two will be the talk of the month! Tell me all the details later!_

_Xoxo – Roxy _

"Who was that?" Riven asked, snapping me out of the daze I had been in because of reading that text.

"Oh! It-it was Roxy! She told me to tell you that we are going to have dinner together, right now. At 'Cicada'. Krystal couldn't because her cellphone died" I told him.

"Oh, well, OK then, let's go" He told me.

"Yeah, lets!" I said.

So we walk to 'Cicada'.

* * *

_**The Next Day….**_

_**Musa Suzuki and Riven Sinclair on a date?!**_

_You read right! We spotted __Musa Suzuki__ and __Riven Sinclair__ at diner together! We all know that they aren't on a very friendly status, or…. At least, wasn't._

_The two stars were spotted at Cicada, which is a very expensive restaurant but it seems that Riven Sinclair was willing to pay the price, at least, only for Musa Suzuki._

_It also wasn't as random as you think it was! Musa Suzuki's manager, Roxy Lewis, said, "Musa always talked about him, all the time!" and even Riven Sinclair's manager, Krystal Jones, said, "They were always flirting with each other! It's about time that they went on a date! They were also staring at each other all the time!"_

_The two were also seen at a skating rink together! They were told to be having a 'friendly race' but we think it's more than that._

_Could this be the start of a very beautiful relationship?_

_We have pictures of their date below!_

I had already read this article about me and Riven in a magazine and now I was reading it online. By 'it' I mean the comments, not the article.

_**Chocolatesaregood – I love Riven Sinclair and Musa Suzuki! I hope that they get together eventually! **_

_**Musicalinstrument – I don't like Riven that much, but I have to admit, they would make a great couple.**_

_**Chibi Horsewoman – I like the idea of Musa and Riven together, they should definitely date.**_

_**SmileySky94 – I want them to daaaaate!**_

So far, all of the comment's were encouraging our relationship.

I saw one that wasn't though.

_**Celia-Anderson – I think that Musa deserves someone better than Riven! They should NOT date! Musa is amazingly talented and beautiful! And Riven is just a big jerk! Musa can get better than him! I'm sure of it!**_

I laughed at this one comment, if only this person knew that this was only a publicity stunt! I'll have to admit that the date wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. But, we didn't talk much anyway.

My phone rang, it was Aisha Fox, one of my other best friends

"Hello Aisha" I greeted.

"Hey Musa! Have you read the article about you and Riven?" Aisha asked. Aisha's boyfriend, Nabu Fletcher, is best friends with Riven, so she knew all about the publicity stunt.

I sighed. "Yes, I've seen the article, I can't believe that most people are encouraging this!" I exclaimed to her.

"Well, anyway, what are Roxy and Krystal making you two do today?" She asked

"Well, today Riven, has to pick me up, take me to the studio and then after that we have to hang out around the park" I explained to her.

"Well, that's not too bad" She said.

"Not too bad?! He is seriously annoying! And a bit rude sometimes! He's not the perfect guy I imagined for myself" I told Aisha.

"Yeah, well, everyone knows that he isn't perfect. But, who needs perfect anyhow? I have to go, bye" Aisha said.

"Yeah, bye" I said then hung up. I went outside to wait for Riven, he came, and I got in his car. He was driving.

* * *

**At The Studio…**

When we got to the studio, Roxy and Krystal were already there.

"Hiya guys! Me, and Roxy just came up with another amazing idea!" Krystal exclaimed. Me and Riven both groaned.

"It isn't a bad idea!" Roxy said.

"What is it?" Riven asked. From the way he glanced at me slightly when he asked that, he and I both knew that it was a bad idea.

"You two, are going to write songs about each other" Roxy said.

"OK" Riven and I said in unison. But we knew that she wasn't finished talking yet.

"Wait! But not right away! When you two are in a more 'serious' stage of you two's 'relationship'" Roxy told us. Why couldn't they have just told us this when they wanted us to do it?

"But they are already talking about you two in magazines" Krystal told us, holding the latest issue of a J-14 magazine. Guess who was on the cover? Yup, me and Riven.

"Anyway, you guys, don't think this is torture or anything! You guys could at least be friends" Roxy said. I guess she is right.

"Yeah, I guess so" I said., and Riven just nodded.

"Anyhow, come on! We have work to do! And Riven, don't forget to put an arm around Musa!" Krystal said.

Riven nodded and put an arm around my shoulder. I'm not complaining here. It's a nice feeling. I haven't felt anything like it since high school when I was with Jason Queen. I thought he loved me, but I thought wrong. But, somehow, Riven's arms are warmer, and I feel much safer.

* * *

**A/N: **Whew! That was a long chapter! I've been writing nonstop since… well, two hours ago. Anyway, I'm going to get some things straight: 1. Cicada is a _real _restaurant in LA. 2. The commenters are the names of some real users on . So there. Anyway, review please!

Xoxo - Zoey


	4. Stella's party

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Winx Club.

**A/N: **Hello Fanfictioners. (Is that a word?). Anyway, I'm glad you people like this story, um….. .(The awkward moment when you don't have anything to say). Oh, yeah, uh, you know what? I found something funny today. It turns out that this 3- now 4 chapter story has more reviews than my 8 chapter story O_O. Thanks to all the people who reviewed. Anyway, I'm going to stop writing here and write the chapter now. ONWARDS! (LOL).

* * *

**RIVEN POV**

I'll have to admit, the date a few day's ago with Musa wasn't too bad, but we didn't talk much. We just sat there and ate our food in a really awkward silence. O_O

Anyway, I'm with Musa now, at the park, and we are just walking around it. Asking each other questions just to break the awkward silence.

"What's your favorite colour?" I ask.

"You mean favorite color's! Mine are red, yellow, and purple" She answers. Wow. That's a lot of favorite color's.

"When is your birthday? I don't know much about you." She asks. Really? I thought everyone knew my birthday.

"My birthday is October 15th. What's yours? I don't know much about you either I guess." I ask/admit.

"My birthday is May 30th." She answers. Just then, Musa's phone beeped.

"Hello?" She asks, "Oh, OK" she says then turns on her speaker phone.

"Hi guys, it's us! As you know, today is August 18th! So that means it's Stella Lowe's birthday! And you two are going to her party as each other's dates! OK? Cool! Bye!" The phone beeped.

"Isn't Stella Lowe one of your best friends?" I ask Musa. I think she is though, at least that's what I've heard from Brandon Taylor, Stella's fiancée.

"Yes, her boyfriend, um… Brandon…. Taylor was it? Is one of your best friends too isn't he?" She asks me.

"Yeah." I answer. Another awkward silence. Juuuuust great. I wonder what time I should pick her up?

"Musa, what time should I pick you up?" I ask her. Probably before eight though, from what I've heard, Stella _hates _it when other people are late to one of her parties.

"Well, how about seven o'clock? We wouldn't want to be late to Stella's party now would we? That would be rude. Another reason is that she will have our heads cut off if we are late." Musa says, and we both laughed. I guess it is true though, Stella Lowe will have our heads if we are late.

"OK then." I say, then we go our separate ways to get ready for the party, it isn't until seven fifteen, but Musa said that Stella will definitely make her try on _at least _twenty outfits.

* * *

_**At Seven O'Clock (More specifically Musa's mansion)…**_

I was waiting for Musa when she came out. She was wearing a purple crop top, magenta mini skirt with a heart on it, a pair of light purple leggings, and yellow heels with purple socks. She had a couple of bracelets on her right hand, and a yellow armwarmer on her left hand. Her hair was in it's usual ponytail, only she had some pink highlights in her hair. Me? I was just wearing a T-shirt with a pair of jeans, nothing special.

"Hi Riven!" Musa greeted me.

"Hey, what took you so long?" I asked, trying to have a little fun with her.

"Don't complain, you are not the one who had to try on thirty-two outfits, _and _had to go shopping with _Stella_." She told me. I laughed.

"Oh, come on. Shopping with Stella was _that _bad?" I asked. Already knowing the answer was yes.

"Yes, definitely, absolutely! Anyway, Riven, you know the way to Stella's mansion don't you?" She asked me. I've been there once, and I have a pretty good memory, so I think I can find the place.

"Yeah, I think so. I've been there once." I tell her.

"Then drive" She commanded. She sounds like some kind of a leader or something.

* * *

_**At Stella's party (More specifically Stella's mansion)….**_

Me and Musa walk into Stella's mansion. It was already really crowded, people were at our right and left. Roxy and Krystal were here somewhere but we didn't see them at the moment. And finally, Stella comes to us. Stella was wearing a purple bustier, a black vest, a pair of orange jeans with a diamond studded belt that has the letter S on it, with purple heels. Her hair was like it always was, worn out, but this time, with green highlights on it, and a purple star clip on it.

"Hey, hey! How are the pretty love birds doing this fine evening?" She greets/asks. Me and Musa rolled our eyes.

"We are doing fine Stella, thanks for asking" Musa said, smiling lightly, just then, Musa's other best friends, along with my friends, come to us. My friends that came to us were: Nabu Fletcher, Timmy White, Helia Anderson, Sky Adams, & Brandon Taylor. They were all wearing outfits like me, a T-shirt with a pair of jeans. Musa's best friends were: Stella Lowe, Aisha Fox, Tecna King, Bloom West, & Flora Malone.

I already know how Stella and Musa look like. Aisha Fox was wearing a purple sabrina-neck oversized crop top with a light blue T-shirt underneath it, a pair of purple shorts, and a pair of matching purple heels with light blue socks. She was wearing her hair up, and was wearing green highlights in her hair, she was also wearing a blue cap, and a couple of bracelets on her right hand.

Tecna King was wearing a one-sleeved purple top, with a pair of violet shorts with a belt on, and a pair of purple heels with dark blue socks. She was wearing some bracelets on her right hand, and she had some light blue highlights in her hair. _Sheesh_, what is up with everyone and wearing purple today?

Bloom West was wearing a pink sports bra with a short white dress underneath it, purple leggings, and a pair of pink wedge heels. Her hair was worn out, with a blue headband on, she had a pair of arm warmers on along with some bracelets on her right hand.

Flora Malone was wearing a short one-strap pink dress with I think a violet camisole underneath (because if you look it looks like it has two sleeves but one is pink and the other is violet), a pair of purple leggings, and a pair of magenta wedge heels. She had purple arm warmers on, and her hair was worn out with one pigtail, and she had blue highlights in her hair.

They came up to us. "Hey" They all said in unison.

"Hi" I said.

"Hey" Musa said.

"Why don't we all hit the dance floor?" Brandon suggested.

"Let's all goooooo!" Stella said, and we all did. Soon we were all dancing and chatting and having fun. This party turned out better than I expected it to be. But you know what everyone says, Stella Lowe hosts the best parties. It was getting a bit hot in there and Musa and I decided to get some fresh air outside.

We were out on the balcony now.

"You know Riven, you aren't as bad as I thought you were." Musa said to me. Somehow, that makes me feel good, for some reason. Could it be…. That I've fallen in love with her?

"You either Musa" I said. For a while we just stood there, gazing at the stars above us.

"So, do you want to go-" She started but I cut her off. Bye kissing her. Yes, I kissed her, and I meant it. I was about to pull away when she put her arms around my shoulders and kissed me back. We kissed for a long time, well, until we heard clapping and the sound of camera's that is.

"That was perfect you guys!" Roxy said. Krystal was right beside her. Wait, what were they doing there?

"Yeah! I loved the way that you cut her off Riven! That was soooooooo cute!" Krystal squealed. Then they both left.

Musa just stared at me blankly. "Was that a real kiss? Or was it a stunt kiss pre-planned by Krystal and Roxy and no one told me about it?" She asked.

"Hmmm… a real kiss. I didn't even know Krystal and Roxy were there." I answered truthfully. "Sorry that I took you by surprise there, it's just that now I really like you and-" I was cut of by her.

"Riven, just shut up and kiss me!" Musa said, and I did. We kissed for a long time until we had to break apart to gasp for air. I still couldn't believe it. Musa and I kissed. Former enemies kissed. I kissed her.

We _kissed_.

* * *

**A/N: **So there is the fourth chapter of my story. I hope I got you hooked on this story by now ;). Anyway, the outfits that the Winx were wearing are the party outfits on the episode 'The Secret of The Ruby Reef'. I just explained it so you don't have to look it up, and so you don't ask me what outfits they were wearing. Anyways, REVIEW! ( please ).

Xoxo - Zoey


	5. Songs take over and confusion

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Winx Club.

**A/N: **Hello people who are reading this, thank you for all the positive reviews. Uh…. (awkward moment when you don't have anything to say again). O_O I'm just going to write this chapter now. GO CHAPTER! (LOL)

* * *

**MUSA POV**

"_We all got suspicious when the two were being seen a lot together, but it's official now! Riven Sinclair and Musa Suzuki are a couple! They were seen kissing on the balcony during Stella Lowe's birthday party! We are just as happy as you are!" _

I was watching the celebrity channel when my phone rang.

"Hey Musa, it's Riven, are you watching the celebrity channel?" Riven asked me.

"Yeah, they sound so retarded" I said.

"Exactly." He said.

"So 'boyfriend' what time are you going to pick me up?" I asked.

"I'll come over right now." He said.

* * *

_**In the car ride…..**_

There was an awkward silence. Not that I minded, the silence just gave me more time to think, about what? About Riven. Last night _we _had _kissed, _and it wasn't even pre-planned by Roxy or Krystal. Or was it? Riven said it wasn't but if it wasn't, why were they there to capture the moment? I like Riven, but I didn't even want to like him. I mean, last week I hated the guy's guts. And now, I don't even know what to feel anymore. I still had to figure this whole thing out, and being near Riven didn't exactly help. But, when we kissed, it felt right, like it was meant to happen. I sighed and Riven gave me a weird look.

"Sorry, I was just thinking, that's all." I said. He raised an eyebrow. I heard that Riven could always tell when something was wrong, but most of the time he just ignored it. I wish he would ignore it now, but fate was against me.

"What's up?" He asked me. I don't know why, but I suddenly feel the urge to tell him. It's weird, but he has an effect on me now, I feel like I can tell him anything.

"I was just thinking about last night, that kiss, Riven, honestly. Was it real, or not?" I asked him.

"Musa… it was real. I don't know why, but… I like you now, more than ever. It's weird, a week ago I hated you." He told me.

"I feel the same way." I tell him.

"Riven, do you love me?" I ask. A surprise question even to me. He stayed silent for a moment.

"I….. I do….. I love you Musa" He says, and I gasp, but I'm smiling all the same. I used to tell myself that I would never fall in love, ever again. But, now, I'm breaking my own rule. And I am falling in love again.

* * *

_**At the studio…**_

Krystal was already there waiting for us. Roxy was absent today so I didn't have my agent.

"Heyyyyy! You guys are ready to write love songs about each other." Krystal said then walked out of the room. That was quick.

"Well Riven, it's obvious we have to write love songs, so you start." I told him.

_We're under pressure,  
Seven billion people in the world trying to fit in  
Keep it together,  
Smile on your face even though your heart is frowning  
But hey now, you know, girl,  
We both know it's a cruel world  
But I will take my chances_

_I'll be your soldier,  
Fighting every second of the day for your dreams, girl  
I'll be your Hova  
You can be my Destiny's Child on the scene girl  
So don't stress, don't cry, we don't need no wings to fly  
Just take my hand_

_Yo, B-I-G_

_I don't know if this makes sense, but you're my hallelujah  
Give me a time and place, and I'll rendezvous, and I'll fly you to it,  
I'll beat you there  
Girl you know I got you  
Us, trust…  
A couple of things I can't spell without 'U'  
Now we are on top of the world, 'cause that's just how we do  
Used to tell me, "Sky's the limit", now the sky's our point of view (view)  
Man now we stepping out like, "Whoa" (Oh God)  
Cameras point and shoot (shoot)  
Ask me what's my best side, I stand back and point at you  
You, you the one that I argue with, I feel like I need a new girl to be bothered with,  
But the grass ain't always greener on the other side,  
It's green where you water it  
So I know we got issues baby true true true  
But I'd rather work on this with you  
Than to go ahead and start with someone new  
As long as you love me_

This song is so far, amazing. I wonder who it's about…. Maybe, me? But….

_As long as you love me (Love me yeah yeah yeah)  
We could be starving, we could be homeless, we could be broke  
As long as you love me  
I'll be your platinum, I'll be your silver, I'll be your gold  
As long as you love, love, love, love me_

"Well, what do you think?" He asked. What do I think? That it's amazing! Fantabulous! I love it!

"Great song, it was amazing" I tell him honestly. And he smiles.

"Glad you liked it, since it was about you" He tells me, smirking, and I blush "Anyways, your turn" He says.

_I've never gone with the wind  
Just let it flow  
Let it take me where it wants to go  
Til' you opened the door  
And there's so much more  
I'd never seen it before  
I was tryin' to fly but I couldn't find wings  
But you came along and changed everything_

This song is actually about Riven, Riven came along and changed my life. Now, I can't imagine living without him.

_I watched from a distance as you  
Made life your own  
Every sky was your own kind of blue  
And I wanted to know how that would feel  
And you made it so real  
You showed me something that I couldn't see  
You opened my eyes and you made me believe_

Now, I feel lost without Riven by my side. He lived his life by his rules, I understand why he was so rude before.

_Ohhhh_

_Baby you showed me what livin' is for  
I don't wanna hide anymore  
Oh Ohh_

_You lift my feet off the ground  
You spin me around  
You make me crazier crazier  
Feels like I'm fallin and I  
I'm lost in your eyes  
You make me crazier crazier crazier_

"What do you think Riven?" I asked him.

"Good song." He told me.

"Glad you liked it. It was about you, every lyric in that sing meant something special you know." I told him.

"Really? Would you car to explain it to me?" He asked.

"What's to explain? The lyrics said everything you need to know." I said.

* * *

_**At Riven's concert…..**_

I was a Riven's concert, Krystal had insisted that I come. She also told me and Riven that we should write a song together. Like a duet.

"Wish me luck." He told me.

"Why should I? it's not like you'll need it." I told him. We both laughed. "But good luck anyway."

_If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go  
I can take you places you ain't never been before  
Baby, take a chance or you'll never ever know  
I got money in my hands that I'd really like to blow  
Swag, swag, swag, on you  
Chillin' by the fire while we eatin' fondue  
I don't know about me but I know about you  
So say hello to falsetto in three, two, swag_

_Tell me what you like yeah tell me what you don't  
I could be your Buzz Lightyear fly across the globe  
I don't ever wanna fight yeah, you already know  
Imma make you shine bright like you're laying in the snow  
Burr  
Girlfriend, girlfriend, you could be my girlfriend  
You could be my girlfriend until the w-w-world ends  
Make you dance do a spin and a twirl and  
Voice goin crazy on this hook like a whirlwind  
Swaggie_

_I'd like to be everything you want  
Hey girl, let me talk to you_

_If I was your boyfriend, never let you go  
Keep you on my arm girl, you'd never be alone  
I can be a gentleman, anything you want  
If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go, I'd never let you go_

_So give me a chance, 'cause you're all I need girl  
Spend a week with your boy I'll be calling you my girlfriend  
If I was your man, I'd never leave you girl  
I just want to love and treat you right_

_If I was your boyfriend, never let you go  
Keep you on my arm girl, you'd never be alone (never be alone)  
I can be a gentleman (gentleman), anything you want  
If I was your boyfriend (boyfriend), I'd never let you go, never let you go_

_Na na na, na na na, na na na  
Yeah girl  
Na na na, na na na, na na na ey  
If I was your boyfriend  
Na na na, na na na, na na na ey  
Na na na, na na na, na na na ey  
If I was your boyfriend_

Instead of upbeat, his song was acoustic. A week ago, if I had heard this song, there was no way in hell I would believe it, but now I do. I realized how cool, funny, and amazing Riven really was. I realized I really loved him. I felt inspired. I took out my notebook and started writing.

**A/N: **So that's chapter 5! I know, sucky chapter, but I was super lazy today. I'll make another chapter tomorrow. The songs I use are, and the links are:

Bittersweet, Justin Bieber featuring Big Sean, As Long As You Love Me:** /justin-bieber/as-long-as-you-love-me-feat-big-sean-justin-bieber/#ixzz2J3GgnMDz**

Bittersweet, Taylor Swift, Crazier:** /taylor-swift/crazier-taylor-swift/#ixzz2J3IYGdDB**

Bittersweet, Justin Bieber, Boyfriend: ** /justin-bieber/boyfriend-justin-bieber/#ixzz2J3MQTucD**

XOXO - Zoey


	6. Love the way you lie

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Winx Club.

**A/N: **Hello fanfiction reading people, it's me again. So here is chapter 6! TOWARD THE CHAPTER! (LOL why do I keep doing that?)

* * *

**RIVEN POV **

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn__  
__Well that's alright because I like the way it hurts__  
__Just gonna stand there and hear me cry__  
__Well, that's alright because I love the way you lie__  
__I love the way you lie_

"And that's my part" Musa said when she finished singing. I stayed silent. It's been almost a month since we kissed and my concert she came to was weeks ago. But we both had a lot of things to do so we couldn't get together. Musa and I are officially dating (really) now.

"What do you think of it?" She asked.

"It was good" I told her.

"You have an idea for a part, I mean, your part in the song?" She asked me. But before I got to answer Roxy came in.

"Hey guys, look, the studio is closing soon, OK? So Riven, can you take Musa home?" Roxy asked me. I nodded. And Roxy left.

"Do you want to continue writing the song in my music room?" Musa asked me. I nodded, and we went to her house.

* * *

_**At Musa's house… (more specifically Musa's music room)….**_

"Nice music room" I told her. Her phone beeped.

"Oops, sorry I gotta take this." She told me. "Oh, ok, bye."

"Who was that?" I asked.

"it was Bloom, Bloom West. She told me that one of your friends, her boyfriend, Sky Adams, has been acting weird, and has been giving dirty looks at her old boyfriend, Andy Bell." She told me. "Do you have any idea why?"

"It's probably because Sky hates Andy" I told her.

"Oh really? Well let's just get to work on the song. Do you have any idea for a part?" She asked me. I nodded.

"Well, why don't we just record it now, and see how it sounds like?" She suggested. I nodded.

_[Musa] _

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn__  
__Well that's alright because I like the way it hurts__  
__Just gonna stand there and hear me cry__  
__Well, that's alright because I love the way you lie__  
__I love the way you lie_

[Riven]

_I can't tell you what it really is, I can only tell you what it feels like  
And right now there's a steel knife in my windpipe  
I can't breathe but I still fight while I can fight  
As long as the wrong feels right it's like I'm in flight_

_High off of love, drunk from my hate  
It's like I'm huffin' paint and I love it, the more I suffer  
I suffocate and right before I'm about to drown, she resuscitates me  
She fuckin' hates me, and I love it_

_Wait, where you going? I'm leaving you, no, you ain't  
Come back, we're running right back, here we go again  
It's so insane, 'cause when it's going good, it's going great  
I'm Superman with the wind at his back_

_She's Lois Lane but when it's bad, it's awful, I feel so ashamed  
I snap, "Who's that dude?", I don't even know his name  
I laid hands on her, I never stoop so low again  
I guess I don't know my own strength_

[Musa]

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn__  
__Well that's alright because I like the way it hurts__  
__Just gonna stand there and hear me cry__  
__Well, that's alright because I love the way you lie__  
__I love the way you lie__  
__I love the way you lie_

[Riven]

You ever love somebody so much, you could barely breathe when you with 'em?  
You meet, and neither one of you even know it hit 'em  
Got that warm fuzzy feeling, yeah, them chills, used to get 'em  
Now you're gettin' fuckin' sick of lookin' at 'em

You swore you'd never hit 'em, never do nothing to hurt 'em  
Now you're in each others face spewing venom in your words when you spit 'em  
You push, pull each others hair, scratch, claw, bit 'em  
Throw 'em down, pin 'em, so lost in the moments when you're in 'em

It's the race that took over, it controls you both  
So they say you'd best to go your separate ways, guess that they don't know ya  
'Cause today, that was yesterday, yesterday is over, it's a different day  
Sound like broken records playing over

But you promised her, next time you'd show restraint  
You don't get another chance, life is no Nintendo game  
But you lied again, now you get to watch her leave out the window  
Guess that's why they call it "window pane"

[Musa]

Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
Well that's alright because I like the way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
Well that's alright because I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie

[Riven]

_Now I know we said things, did things that we didn't mean  
And we fall back into the same patterns, same routine  
But your temper's just as bad as mine is, you're the same as me  
But when it comes to love, you're just as blinded_

_Baby, please come back, it wasn't you, baby, it was me  
Maybe our relationship isn't as crazy as it seems  
Maybe that's what happens when a tornado meets a volcano  
All I know is I love you too much to walk away though_

_Come inside, pick up your bags off the sidewalk  
Don't you hear sincerity in my voice when I talk?  
Told you this is my fault, look me in the eyeball  
Next time I'm pissed, I'll aim my fist at the drywall_

_Next time? There won't be no next time  
I apologize, even though I know it's lies  
I'm tired of the games, I just want her back, I know I'm a liar  
If she ever tries to fuckin' leave again, I'ma tie her to the bed  
And set this house on fire_

[Musa]

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn__  
__Well that's alright because I like the way it hurts__  
__Just gonna stand there and hear me cry__  
__Well that's alright because I love the way you lie__  
__I love the way you lie__  
__I love the way you lie_

End.

"That was amazing Riven! I never knew you could rap! And how you made up all of the sing lyrics! I just made the chorus." Musa told me.

"Yeah, well, there are a lot of things you don't know about me." I told her.

"My boyfriend, the genius!" She told me, and we both laughed.

"Well, anyway, Krystal called earlier, she told us we should come to Timmy White's birthday party" I told her.

"Okay" She told me.

"See you later." I told her, then left.

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry, suck this chapter is again. But whatever. I was still lazy to write today, I promise the next chapter will be better though, should this be T? I don't know. Bye. oh PS, i do not own, lov ethe way you lie by Rihanna feat eminem: _- Rihanna:]_

Continue reading eminem-love-the-way-you-lie-feat-rihanna-lyrics#ixzz2JiMT2kFC

Xoxo - Zoey


	7. Confusion and mixed feelings

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Winx Club.

**A/N: **Hello people of FFN, here is the link for love the way you lie (from last chapter): Listen to Songs:  /eminem/love-the-way-you-lie-ft-rihanna-eminem/#ixzz2JeMzAisF

**MUSA POV**

* * *

Tonight is the night of Timmy White's party. And Riven just got here to pick me up, his mouth hanging open. Thankfully, the party is a casual party, so Stella did not make me try on so many outfits. I'm wearing a black Asos skater dress with slash neck and short sleeves, a pair of Melrose boots (from La Canadienne). I wore my hair out, and I was wearing a couple of neon layered zip bracelet's. I was also wearing an Asos three spike necklace.

"Well?" I asked with a twirl. It was a force of habit after Stella making me do it every time she made me try something on.

"You look great" He said. I smiled.

"Thanks, you do too." I told him.

* * *

_**At the party….**_

Riven and I had just arrived at the party. I see Bloom.

"Bloom!" I call out to her. She comes toward Riven and I.

"Hey Musa, Riven." She greets us. Bloom was wearing a jasmine white crochet lace dress with a navy belt, and a pair of VIONNET black suede slingback sandals. She was also wearing a silver mademoiselle felee paris love bracelet that Sky gave her. Riven excuses himself and walks to Nabu.

"Hey Bloom, what's up?" I ask.

"Nothing much, Sky has totally forgotten about that whole jealousy issue, can you believe he would be jealous of my ex?" She asked me. I do, I really, really do.

"Yes. I mean, you have to admit, you got jealous when you saw him with his ex, Diaspro Gomez." I told her.

"Well, yes." She admitted. "well, anyway, I see Sky, catch you later Musa." Bloom told me as she left. I sighed. I was all alone again, I saw Tecna and Flora here, but they are both talking to other people. Tecna was wearing a TOPSHOP red hot prom dress by Jones and Jones, and a pair of black patent leather point heeled shoes.

Flora, on the other hand, was wearing a Mirabelle dress in silk chiffon, and a pair of Gucci white patent leather open toe court shoes. She was also wearing a pave love charm necklace, and a fossil signature links bracelet. Riven is coming toward me now.

"Hey, what are you doing here all alone?" He asked me.

"Just chilling." I told him.

"Want to go up to the balcony? Timmy's parties are always kind of lame." Riven told me. I guess that is true. Most of the people here are just Timmy's close friends, either that or a bunch of nerd friends that he has. Going out on the balcony wouldn't be such a bad idea. So I nodded, and Riven and I went out to

the balcony.

* * *

_**On the balcony….**_

Me and Riven were out on the balcony now.

"So Musa, you and your family?" Riven asked. I stiffened a bit.

"You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to." He told me. I don't want to. I really, really don't want to. But somehow, I feel like I can tell him anything. Like he is the one person in the world who understands.

"No, it's fine, really." I told him, and turned to him.

"My dad is always away on business. I don't see him very often, but we do try to spend some time with each other." I told him. I don't think my dad like me singing. He thinks that music is the reason that my mother died.

"and your mom?" He asked me. This ought to bring up some old memories.

"Let me tell you a little story, long ago there were two people named Ho-boe and Matlin, Ho-boe first met Matlin at a concert. He spoke to her after, and then told her that he had a song that he wanted her to sing. When she promised to come over the next day, Ho-boe stayed up all night writing the song for her. They fell in love soon after. Matlin gave up her classical training and Ho-boe gave up his royal claim for each other. Soon, they had a baby girl named Musa. One day, during a concert, Matlin fell sick. And sometime later she died. When she died, or maybe after, Ho-boe went through the whole house and destroyed all of the musical instruments and songs that he could find. He even threatened to pull Musa out of her high school if she performed a song. But he remembered his love for music and let her perform." I told Riven, crying.

"Musa, I'm so, so sorry, I shouldn't have asked in the first place." He told me. I'm actually glad I talked about it. I never, ever talk about mom. Ever. But now I just did.

"Nothing to be sorry about, you couldn't have changed anything anyway." It old him. Maybe Riven does have a heart.

We both stay silent for a moment.

"So what about your family? Tell me about them." I asked him. I don't know much about him.

"Not sure there is anything to tell. I grew up alone. My mother left me at ayoung age." He told me.

"Guess your family isn't perfect either is it?" I asked him.

"No, I don't suppose so. But who needs perfect anyhow?" he asked. No one I suppose. He's right. Why need perfect? Nothing, no one is perfect in this world. I guess that's just how things are meant to be. Just that.

"Listen Musa, I wanted to apologize about how rude I used to be to you." He told me. I suppose I was a little out of hand too.

"Me too, I was a little out of hand back then." I told him.

There was that moment again. I feel like I'm supposed to kiss him but, I don't know. I feel so weird now. I still need some time to think.

"We should get back inside now." I told him, turning around, but Riven grabs my wrist. Then he thinks about it again. For a second there I thought he was going to kiss me. Then he pulls away.

"Yeah, we should." He replies. And we walk back in.

* * *

**A/N:** So there is chapter eight. Hope that you enjoyed it. I apologize if this chapter is shorter than the others. Please review.

Xoxo - Zoey


	8. Gotta Be You

**Disclaimer: I do not own Winx Club.**

**A/N**: OK, so here is another chapter! Oh, and it is still Musa's POV OK?

_**Musa and Riven fighting?**_

_Musa Suzuki and Riven Sinclair were last seen at the balcony of Timmy White's party. Ever since, they have been avoiding each other for the rest of the party. _

_Musa has also not left her room for four (4) days after the party. Is this couple headed for a split?_

**MUSA POV**

"What. Is. _This?"_ Roxy asked.

I couldn't see anything because I was hiding under the covers. But I felt something fall on my stomach. I removed the blanket to see a magazine. It was only 9 A.M. Roxy had just read the article to me. It was true, I didn't - still isn't leaving my house for four (4) days. I was still in my pajamas.

My pajamas were: a Victoria's Secret scoopneck tee, a Victoria Secret boyfriend pant, and I was wearing a pair of bright striped tube socks.

"What did you do?!" Roxy asked me. I threw my Kyle Bunting cowhide skull pillow at her. But she ducked.

"You guys are supposed to be dating!" She told me. Totally ignoring my throw at her.

"I know, I know." I said. I told her the whole story, how I felt about Riven and being confused and everything.

"Stop being such a baby!" Roxy told me. Me? A baby?! How dare she!

"I am not being a baby!" I protested.

"You haven't been in the studio for four days!" She told me, whining like a little kid. Sometimes Roxy could be so-o childish. Makes me wonder why she is the one telling me what to do.

I didn't move.

"Fine! Stay here. But you are coming tomorrow. I'll drag you to the studio if I have to!" Roxy said.

_**The next day…..**_

Aisha and I were hanging out in my room. Why? Because we have nothing better to do.

"Musa! Come over here! You have to see this!" Aisha said. Grabbing me by the arm and pulling me to the window. Riven is there. I wonder why. OMG. He was on a portable stage, and a band. And he was facing my house.

_Girl I see it in your eyes you're disappointed  
'Cause I'm the foolish one that you anointed with your heart  
I tore it apart  
And girl what a mess I made upon your innocence  
And no woman in the world deserves this  
But here I am asking you for one more chance_

"I think he is serenading for you." Aisha said. Now why in the world would he do that?

"I don't think so. It's probably because of that magazine. Krystal and Roxy are probably making him do it." I told her. Besides, Riven doesn't love me anyway.

Oh girl, can we try one more, one more time?  
One more, one more, can we try?  
One more, one more time  
I'll make it better  
One more, one more, can we try?  
One more, one more  
Can we try one more time to make it all better?

'Cause it's gotta be you-uu  
It's gotta be you-uu-uu-uu  
Oh only you-uu  
Only you

It's gotta be you-uu-uu  
Only you Only you

The song was almost over.

"GET OUT THERE NOW!" Aisha screamed at me.

"NO!" I screamed back. I did not want to see Riven's face again. Especially not like this.

When he finished he was right in front of me. I said nothing. I just stared at him. Looking for a sign that Roxy and Krystal made him do this, but I couldn't find anything.

"Musa, I love you" he told me.

"Singing to me is so-o cliché" I told him as a matter-of-factly.

He smiled and I did too. We kissed. And everyone clapped.

I just glanced at everyone who was watching and kissed him again.

**A/N: **DO not panic people! The story is no over yet! Please review. Oh, and here is the link for One Direction's Gotta Be You:  
Listen to Songs:  /one-direction/gotta-be-you-one-direction/#ixzz2KJBOJx2R

XOXO - Zoey


	9. Inspiration

**Disclaimer :** I do not own Winx Club.

**A/N : **Hello people of fanfictioners! Wait…. What? Sorry, I meant to say, hello people of fanfiction(.net)! I am glad you like my story! So here is another chapter!

* * *

_**BACK TOGETHER **_

_Looks like Musa Suzuki and Riven Sinclair are back together- not that they ever broke up. Riven Sinclair confirmed his love for her when he serenaded to his (rumoured) soulmate in her front yard. Musa Suzuki also confirmed her love to him when she kissed him. Looks like it's back to smooth sailing for this lovely couple._

**MUSA POV**

_Lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again  
Lucky we're in love in every way  
Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed  
Lucky to be coming home someday_

_Oooooooh …. ooooooooh  
Ooooooh!_

"Now we have two songs, only eight more to go." I said as I started to look through my bag to find some more paper.

"Now let's continue." I said, then smiled when I saw that Riven was pouting.

"Well I'm out of ideas." Riven said. I frowned.

"Yeah, me too." I said. Writing love songs seems to be a lot harder these days, well, at least the duets are hard to write. We are supposed to be writing songs about each other for each of our next album's, but Roxy and Krystal wanted us to make some duet love songs, I think we have enough so now we need to write songs about each other. Speak of the devil Roxy interrupted my thought's when she walked in the room.

"Musa, Riven, I gotta go to the set so you guys can leave whenever you want." She told us. For once she didn't seem like she was a little kid who has a major sugar rush.

"What about Krystal?" Riven asked.

"Oh, she threw up in the break room and left earlier." Roxy explained, then left. I wonder what made Krystal throw up?

"Wanna go to the park?" I asked him, we had nothing better to do.

"Sure." He said, then I grabbed my bag and we left.

_**At the park…**_

"So what do you think our next song should be about?" I asked, and Riven shrugged. I felt something hit my head. Then I felt it again, and again, and again.

"Do you feel that?" I asked, wondering if it was only me.

"I think it's raining." Riven said, and soon after he said that, the light drizzle turned into a heavy downpour. We were getting drenched! I shrugged it off though, then I jumped.

"Musa, my shoes!" Riven whined, I laughed at this.

"Buy new ones! You're rich remember?!" I told him, laughing, then I jumped again.

"Musa!" Riven exclaimed. I was laughing so hard by now. Riven was actually really cute when he was mad. I splashed him with water one more time before I started to run with Riven chasing after me. There was an upcoming hill and I stopped but Riven didn't notice and he bumped into me and we both went tumbling down. Before we fell though, Riven had grabbed me and covered me. We made it down the hill with a small thud.

"Are you okay?!" I asked Riven, worried.

"Depends, will I get a kiss or not?" he asked.

I laughed and we both got up, after that we went to a café to dry off and soon he drove me home, I told him that I had the perfect idea for a song and we should meet up in my music room tomorrow.

_**The next day, at Musa's house/mansion...**_

I heard a knock on my music room door, and I turned to see Riven leaning on the door frame.

"Nobody told me you were coming now." I said, smiling.

"Guess nobody felt like they needed to." He said, I rolled my eyes, still smiling. "Anyway what's your song idea?"

"Oh, yeah, here goes" I told him, and I began to sing.

_Took a deep breath in the mirror  
He didn't like it when I wore high heels, but I do  
Turned the lock and put my headphones on  
He always said he didn't get this song but I do, I do_

_Walked in expecting you'd be late  
But you got here early  
And you stand and wait  
And I walk to you  
You pulled my chair out and helped me  
And you don't know how nice that is  
But I do_

_And you throw your head back laughing like a little kid  
I think it's strange that you think I'm funny 'cause he never did  
I've been spending the last 8 months thinking all love ever does  
Is break and burn and end  
But on a Wednesday in a café I watched it begin again_

"And that's all I have so far." I told Riven.

"That. Was. Amazing." He told me. Really?

"You really think that?" I asked him.

"Yes." He answers. I blush, just a bit.

"You're a genius!" he exclaims and kisses me.

* * *

**A/N: **hope you like the chap! Sorry if it's short! Should this title still be 'Bittersweet' or should it be 'Sugar and Spice'?

Here are the links:  
Listen to Songs:  /glee-cast/lucky-glee/#ixzz2L7WEYTEH

Continue reading  taylor-swift-begin-again-lyrics#ixzz2L7hzzWbO

REVIEW!

Xoxo - Zoey


	10. The story of us

**Disclaimer : **I do not own Winx Club

**A/N: **OK, thanks for all of you who reviewed and followed/favorite this story! Hope you enjoy this next chapter! Oh, and shout-out to Guest/Gossip Girl!

* * *

_**INSPIRATION**_

_Musa Suzuki and Riven Sinclair seem to be working on their album songs! And inspiration is everywhere! They were last seen at the park just hanging out when it started to rain, then the fun really began!_

* * *

**MUSA POV**

Riven and I walked inside the studio. For some reason, Roxy and Krystal told us to come over ASAP.

"Hey guys….. what's up?" Riven asked.

"You guys have done a great job 'dating'….." Roxy said, then trails off into silence.

Riven and I looked at each other. Roxy and Krystal still didn't know that we were actually dating now.

"So we've decided that….. you guys can break up if you really want to." Krystal said.

"Okay, we won't" Riven and I said in unison.

"You won't!?" Roxy and Krystal said in unison, dumbfounded. This made me smile.

"Yeah, me and Riven are really dating now. And we are going to finish the album and everything." I explained.

"Well… o…. OK" Roxy said, still shocked.

Roxy and Krystal left without saying another word.

"So, this song I wrote about you… I hope you like it!" I said, and Riven nodded.

_Maybe I'm wrong__  
__You decide__  
__Shoulda been strong__  
__Yet I lied__  
__Nobody gets me like you_

"Good so far." Riven said. I nodded.

"Ok, so here's the chorus." I said.

_Can we bring yesterday back around  
Cause I know how I feel about you now  
I was dumb I was wrong  
I've let you down  
But I know how I feel about you now_

_I'll bet it takes one more chance  
Don't let our next kiss be our last  
I'm outta my mind just to show you  
I know everything changes  
I don't care where it takes us  
Cause I know how I feel about you_

"That was really good." Riven said.

"Thanks, do you have any ideas for a song?" I asked.

"No, I'm dumbfounded for ideas." He said. I laughed.

"I love you." I said quietly, but he doesn't seem to hear.

* * *

_**A year later…..**_

"'Can't believe that I used to hate you." I said. It was already a year since Riven and I started to date for real. We were in my room, just hanging out.

"Can't believe you used to think I was a jerk." Riven said. I pouted, he saw my expression, then laughed at me.

"Everything has changed hasn't it?" I add thoughtfully. He nodded.

Everything _has _changed. We became from mortal enemies – to on-and off lovers. Yeah, we've faced many hardships a year ago. It all happened so quickly to me. A year ago, if someone told me I had to date Riven Sinclair, I would've bit his head off. But now, I'm glad Riven and I are together. So much has changed for us. We've overcome so many hardships, it's like a love story.

Our friends have changed a lot too. For example, Sky and Bloom, and Stella and Brandon are getting married. Timmy and Tecna are a couple… officially. Flora and Helia haven't changed much…. But I feel sorry for Aisha. Her boyfrie- fiancé was murdered. They were going to get married the couple! Tragic things happen. Roxy finally found herself a boyfriend. Coincidentally, her new boyfriend is Bloom's ex. Andy Collins, his name is. They're happy though, and I suppose that's all that really matters.

It's summer again now. And all our friends are off at the beach. Riven and I will be joining them soon. Summer is a special time for me and Riven….. Why? Because we fell in love over the summer, and began our relationship in the fall. We had our first breakup in December. That's when I wrote my song, 'Back to December'. Though we got back together again.

In early January, our exes heard we were a couple and just decided to drop by in LA. My ex, Jason Queen, kept pestering me about how he loves me and Riven is just a big phony. But I just looked past him as if he were invisible, and he left in February. Riven's ex, Darcy Cooper, dropped by with her sisters, Icy and Stormy in March. Darcy had tried to flirt with Riven to win his heart again, while Icy and Stormy blocked me so I couldn't get to Riven. Her plan failed though, and eventually she stopped flirting and went back to her college in New York in May.

"Musa!" Riven exclaimed, snapping me out of my daze.

"huh! Oh, what?" I asked.

"I said come on! Aren't we going to the beach?" He said.

"Oh, yeah! Let's go!" I said, and we went to the beach.

* * *

_**At the beach….**_

Riven and the guys are in the water, splashing in the water. While us girls are basking in the sun. I like the peace and quietness. It makes me think.

Makes me think of Riven and me, really. I love him now. Come to think of it… I think Riven used to go to my primary school. I guess he never really stood out back then. I know he didn't go to my high school though, because Alfea was an all girls school. That's where I met the Winx. Winx is a group name that Bloom made. I think Riven used to go to Red Fountain, an all boys school that is a short walk away from Alfea.

I love Riven, I don't think anything will change that now. Me and Riven are like **Sugar and spice, **I love him. Even in this **Bittersweet** relationship. I have three words for him.

_I. Love. You_

* * *

**A/N :** OK, so final chapter! Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, the story, and the sappy, sweet ending. Notice how i put BOTH the titles on the end? Hope you liked it! Oh, and here is the link:

Listen to Songs: /miranda-cosgrove/about-you-now-miranda-cosgrove/#ixzz2LjSiWcCx

REVIEW!

Xoxo - Zoey


End file.
